nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Judith Resnik
| birth_place =Akron, Ohio | death_date = | death_place =Cape Canaveral, Florida | occupation =Engineer | selection =1978 NASA Group | time =6d 00h 56m | mission =STS-41-D, STS-51-L | insignia = | awards = |}} Judith Arlene Resnik (April 5, 1949 – January 28, 1986) was an American engineer and a NASA astronaut who died when the [[Space Shuttle Challenger disaster|Space Shuttle Challenger was destroyed]] during the launch of mission STS-51-L. Resnik was the second American female astronaut, logging 145 hours in orbit. She was a graduate of Carnegie Mellon University and had a Ph.D. in electrical engineering from the University of Maryland. The IEEE Judith Resnik Award for space engineering is named in her honor. Early life Resnik was born in 1949 to Sarah and Marvin, an optometrist, in Akron, Ohio. Both her parents were Jewish immigrants from Ukraine. A graduate of Firestone High School in 1966, she excelled in mathematics and played classical piano. While at Firestone she achieved a perfect SAT score, the only female to do so that year. She received a B.S. in electrical engineering from Pittsburgh's Carnegie Mellon University in 1970, the year she married fellow student Michael Oldak. They divorced in 1975. In 1977 she earned a Ph.D. in electrical engineering at the University of Maryland. She was a member of Tau Beta Pi and Alpha Epsilon Phi. Career Upon graduation from Carnegie Mellon, Resnik was employed at RCA as a design engineer, and later worked with various NASA projects contracted to the company. While working toward her doctorate, Resnik was affiliated with the National Institutes of Health as a biomedical engineer. Later, she was a systems engineer with Xerox Corporation. , Resnik (third from left) stands behind a prototype Personal Rescue Enclosure]] Resnik was recruited into the astronaut program January 1978 by actress Nichelle Nichols, who was working as a recruiter for NASA. Her first space flight was as a mission specialist on the maiden voyage of ''Discovery'', from August to September 1984. She was likewise a mission specialist aboard ''Challenger'' for STS-51-L. She was the first American Jewish astronaut to go into space, the first Jewish woman, and at the time only the second Jew to go to space (after Boris Volynov of the Soviet Union). For people accustomed to seeing images of astronauts in space, Resnik's first space mission still caused some notoriety. Resnik was the second American women in space, after Sally Ride, and fourth overall, her hair displayed a halo of flowing locks, a startling sight to many viewers who were accustomed to seeing closely cropped men. During the flight, she was acclaimed for her weightless acrobatics and a playful sense of humor, once holding a sign reading "Hi Dad" up to the camera, and displaying a sticker on her flight locker that advertised her crush on actor Tom Selleck. Following the Challenger disaster, examination of the recovered vehicle cockpit revealed that three of the crew members' Personal Egress Air Packs were activated: those of Resnik, mission specialist Ellison Onizuka, and pilot Michael J. Smith. The location of Smith's activation switch, on the back side of his seat, means that either Resnik or Onizuka could have activated it for him. This is the only evidence available from the disaster that shows Onizuka and Resnik were alive after the cockpit separated from the vehicle. If the cabin had lost pressure, the packs alone would not have sustained the crew during the two-minute descent. Legacy '' during STS-41-D]] Resnik has been awarded multiple posthumous honors, and has been honored with landmarks and buildings being named for her, including a lunar crater Resnik, located within the Apollo impact basin on the far side of the Moon. A dormitory at her alma mater, Carnegie Mellon, and the main engineering lecture hall at the University of Maryland are named for her. A memorial to her and the rest of the crew of Challenger has been dedicated in Seabrook, Texas, where she lived while stationed at the Johnson Space Center. The IEEE Judith A. Resnik Award was established in 1986 by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers and is presented annually to an individual or team in recognition of outstanding contributions to space engineering in areas of relevance to the IEEE. Resnik has been portrayed in works of nonfiction and fiction, including the 1990 made for TV movie Challenger where Julie Fulton portrayed her. On February 23, 2010, Resnik was named one of ten finalists to represent Ohio in the National Statuary Hall in the U.S. Capitol in Washington, D.C. See also * List of female astronauts * List of Jewish astronauts * Space Shuttle Challenger disaster * History of the Jews in Houston References External links * Biography of Judith Resnik from IEEE * January 1982 Pittsburgh Press article on Judith Resnik's planning her astronaut career * Challenger's Enduring Mission by Charles Atkeison *Autograph Letter of Astronaut Judy Resnik Shapell Manuscript Foundation * * * * * Category:1949 births Category:1986 deaths Category:American astronauts Category:American Jews Category:American people of Ukrainian-Jewish descent Category:Carnegie Mellon University College of Engineering alumni Category:Women astronauts Category:Filmed accidental deaths Category:Jewish-American history Category:Jewish astronauts Category:People from Akron, Ohio Category:People from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:Space program fatalities Category:Systems engineers Category:University of Maryland, College Park alumni Category:Women in engineering Category:Accidental deaths in Florida Category:Space Shuttle Challenger disaster Category:Women in technology Category:Recipients of the Congressional Space Medal of Honor Category:Tau Beta Pi